


【民诺】IMPURE

by moonseau



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonseau/pseuds/moonseau
Summary: 非正向宗教仪式预警/涉及基督教及反基督徒/教堂性爱预警/非正统圣经背景耶和华的孩子罗渽民X撒旦的儿子李帝努娜娜类似淫欲菩萨设定，后半才会出现，如果信基督教可能会造成极大不适，请自我定夺
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	【民诺】IMPURE

天黑了，李帝努才精疲力竭的从舞室出来，练功服在汗水里浸了一整天，此刻还湿着大片。

快到夏天的夜晚带着些凉意，即便他浑身热得像个火炉，也不得不披上一件薄外套，再走入夜色。

三楼的灯出了故障，楼道里很暗，只有上一层的白炽灯漏下来给他照亮，有人在这样的黑暗中等他。

也不能算人，他从小就能看见这些东西。

李帝努有个秘密，他的记忆不是从四五岁开始的，是从血液中挤出产道的第一秒，模糊的视线，晃眼的灯光，围过来的护士，还有探头探脑的丑陋怪物。

所以，李帝努的第一声啼哭不是来自于护士的拍打，而是纯粹的恐惧。

那些东西在他人生的每一天都如影随形，那家医院的病房每天都被他的哭声笼罩。

不过就算是小孩的眼泪也有限的，他只哭到第五天，之后再没有哭过，五岁也好，十岁也好，十五岁，二十岁，他没有再掉过眼泪。

这个世界上没有比那些东西更可怕的了，可是那些东西除了出现，什么也不会对他做，就像一张挂在墙上的壁画。

不会迈开臃肿的双腿跟上来，只会消失在他身后，又悄无声息的出现在他身前，是除了他谁也看不见的诡异壁画。

但偶尔壁画也会动。

在他出生的第五天，病房里的母亲睡着了，他无休止的掉着眼泪，泪水里，关得严严实实的窗户上，正凭空爬进来粘稠的，如同沥青一样的东西，腥臭的味道隔着一张病床他也能闻到。

他哭得更大声了，但五天都因为他的哭泣而没有合眼的母亲疲惫得无法醒来。

这个时候壁画动了，用同样丑陋又肮脏的手把沥青堆从窗户上拔除，违反常理的撕碎了那滩液体，在大概是嘴巴的地方吞吃干净，还俯身舔净了地板上的残余。

那天壁画可能回过头来看了他一眼，可惜李帝努的眼睛哭得很肿，他也压根无法分辨壁画是不是有眼睛，哪里是正面哪里是背面。

但从那天起，李帝努就不哭了，他准确的明白了这个世界上不会有更可怕的东西，也明白了这么可怕的东西，并不会站在自己的对立面。

他在路上不停的遇见不同的壁画，但不管哪一张，对于他来说都极其熟悉，熟悉到远远的看见差异不大的轮廓，他也知道是哪一张。

他的父母把房子买在偏僻的地方，独栋，不仅有车库有花园，还有无人知晓的地下室。

他们老实的不曾做任何改动，藏在一排别墅里，藏在小区的最里面，看起来和其他人的房子一般无二。

客厅也是，温馨又充满生活气息，推开大门，还有清脆的风铃响。

他的母亲会笑眯眯的温柔的迎接他，叫他快去洗澡不要感冒。

餐桌上的菜肴甚至要比普通人家看起来更诱人，他和父母哥哥会围坐在桌前，做餐前祷告。

不过不是向神圣耶和华，而是向自由的撒旦。

是的，他生活在一个虔诚的反基督家庭，父母工作得体，家庭和睦温馨，哥哥更是有名的貌美又出众，但他们无一不信仰着地狱的王，崇拜着来自火焰中的力量。

他的母亲在餐后给大家切好水果，插上牙签送到了桌上，有些困扰的诉说道

“最近去礼拜的同事越来越多了，发展得很快，只是近几个礼拜而已，原本只有两个年轻的女孩子会去教堂，现在不是了，几乎所有的年轻同事都去了那里。”

她叹了口气

“就是那边，西区最大的教堂你们知道吧，他们虔诚到会做餐前祷告，不是信来玩玩而已，最近在食堂我总是因为那些祷告压抑到难以下咽。”

父亲也说道

“律所的人也是，新来的年轻人，很多都开始信教了，大部分都是单身的小孩，我还小心翼翼的问过是不是教堂有见面会之类的。”

李永钦的手搭在李帝努的肩上，在父母交流的时候，小声问道

“你呢，学校有没有出现这种问题。”

李帝努摇了摇头，他向来不太喜欢和其他人来往，连人家叫什么都不知道，更不用说会不会去教堂这种事情。

他隐隐像是知道为什么，却抓不到重要的信息。

比如说，他骑着自行车穿过城市，在西区最大的教堂门口遇见的那个小神父。

围着他的那些女性，希翼的神态和爱慕的眼神，与李帝努在学校里遇见的一模一样，而那位神父看上去比她们任何一位都要年轻。

李帝努想着，多看了一眼，在转头的瞬间，小神父笑着抬起头。

不知道为什么，李帝努觉得，隔着宽阔的马路，密集的车流和拥挤的人群，那位神父看向了自己。

那个眼神在李帝努的脑海中越是擦拭就越鲜明，即便是他站在门口，反复拨弄着浸泡了山羊血的牙齿风铃也无法驱散。

快睡着之前，李帝努自顾自的问壁画

“他是耶和华的儿子吗。”

壁画不会说话，李帝努也听不见壁画的回答，他抱着疑惑和小神父的笑容沉沉睡去。

因为城市里涌向大教堂的人越来越多，以李帝努父母为首的反基督徒不安透顶，在周五开了祭坛。

他们悄声打开李帝努家中地下室的门，换上藏在包里的黑色长袍，宽大的帽沿直遮下巴，所有人的脸都藏在了那后头。

地下室在搬来的时候就改造成了祭坛，起初献祭中拿着仪式刀割开山羊喉咙的是李帝努的父亲，李永钦出生之后因为接二连三的异像，被所有人推举接替了这个位置。

而李帝努是不一样的，他生来就是接替这个位置的。

他的父母在那天夜里祈祷了7遍，虔诚的交合，准确的计算了日子，在两个月之后验孕，怀上了。

集会的人都知道，他是撒旦赠予虔诚教徒的礼物。

站在门口的教徒在李帝努的点头示意下关闭了灯，李帝努在同一时刻点燃了正12位的，第一支，由未受洗婴儿肌肤油脂做成的黑色蜡烛，并逆时针依次点燃了所有蜡烛。

李帝努面无表情的站在祭坛边，他身侧躺着赤裸的年轻女性教徒，头南脚北，银制的圣杯盛满混了羊血的葡萄酒，被搁置在女性教徒平坦的腹部。

李永钦站在他身后，重重的敲了九次钟，大声的念诵着向撒旦的祈祷文。

李永钦念一句，李帝努跟着念一句，参加祭祀的其他信徒再一起跟着念一句。

所有祈祷文的末尾，李帝努拿起其中一杯饮下，圣杯倒扣回女性教徒的腹部，第二杯由他拿起，递给李永钦，从李永钦开始，每人饮一小口，直到最后一位教徒把圣杯教还于他，由他扣回。

最后一杯酒，被他执起，强壮的男性教徒抬起了女性教徒漂亮的腿，使她双腿大张，酒从她的肚脐倾泻而下，直至阴户。

男性教徒熟练的折起她的下身，失去平衡的圣杯叮叮当当的滚落，她的骨盆同地面几乎垂直，剩余的酒尽数流进她的身体里。

李帝努把空酒杯倒扣在祭坛，女性双腿间的逆五芒星符号上，清脆的响声之后，所有人吹灭了蜡烛，齐声唱诵名为地狱之名的祈祷文，李帝努在一片黑暗中，躺上了女性教徒让出来的祭坛。

他在震耳欲聋的喊声中闭上眼睛替所有人祷告，祷告不会被伪善的正教引诱，祷告正教在这座城市里刮起的邪风即将结束，祷告地狱之火永不熄灭。

集会的人们在他家吃过晚餐，脱下仪式长袍，如同城市里每一个平常的人类一样，在暮色中温柔的笑着同这一家人挥手告别，或启动汽车或走向车站，回到属于自己的一方天地去。

李帝努怀疑仪式失败了，他在学校的后林中遇见了那位，西区大教堂炙手可热的小神父。

小神父没有穿神父制服，穿着再普通不过的一件蓝色外套，在层层树叶的遮盖下，也发着光。

他和小神父只见过一面，但小神父却像认识他，踩着松脆的落叶朝他走来，脸上是如同那天一般的笑容，小神父叫了他的名字

“帝努。”

事情不应该发展成这样的，罗渽民走过来牵起李帝努的手的时候，李帝努就应该拒绝了。

或者说，壁画就应该替他拒绝了。

但是壁画没有，壁画不见了。

罗渽民将李帝努张望的视线挡住，笑着问他

“在找什么，你的小跟班吗。”

如果可以的话，李帝努的泪痣都惊讶到像星辰一样的闪烁了。

罗渽民能看得见壁画。

这个世界上，除了李帝努之外，还有人能看得见李帝努的壁画。

前些天他从其他人嘴里听到了小神父的名字，罗渽民。

他们说罗渽民是刚来这座城市的，被教皇送来的，在忏悔室里温柔，忏悔室外也温柔，礼拜也主持得很好，最重要的是生得很漂亮。

是的，生得极其漂亮。

罗渽民的睫毛同他一样浓密纤长，鼻梁也刀刻斧凿一样的完美，不过那双眼睛，比起李帝努在血液和祭祀中长大的冷漠，要多情。要多情得太多了。

罗渽民说

“帝努，和我回家吧。”

林中起风了，枯死的树叶扑簌簌的落了下来，李帝努的理智也落了下来。

他们从学校后门逃走，上了出租，推开了西区大教堂的侧门。

罗渽民的房间里摆放着圣经和十字架，李帝努进入的瞬间白色的蜡烛应声而灭，十字架倾倒，圣经啪的掉落，倒扣在地上。

而壁画始终没有出现。

他僵硬的站在原地，罗渽民关上门，从身后将他拥进怀中，安慰道

“没有关系的，。”

他们在一切倾覆的教堂里接起吻来。

李帝努想，他会尝到我嘴里的羊血吗，可能会吧。

但罗渽民没有给吻一个回馈，教堂的钟声响起时，他和李帝努滚到了床上。

从这里隐隐能听见教堂的礼拜声，罗渽民正亲吻着他的身体，极其神父意味的温柔。

罗渽民正扶着李帝努的脖颈，舔咬柔软胸肌上的乳首，而从未被如此对待过的李帝努难耐的喘息着，他推拒罗渽民的手插入神父柔软的发间，却生不起推开的力气。

罗渽民舔舐李帝努的乳头，将柔软的乳肉捏成各种模样，像是初生的婴儿一般渴望从他身上汲取什么。

可是这样是不对的，李帝努想，他是男人，男人的乳头没有那种功能。

对啊，他是男人，但他的身体却在乳头被舔咬的时候不知羞耻的热起来，快感强烈到性器不受控制的隔着裤子硬到顶住了罗渽民的大腿。

运动裤被罗渽民连着内裤脱下来，小神父握住了李帝努的性器。

撒旦的礼物是那么稚嫩，他从未和人做过这种事情，只是被罗渽民握在手中他就情动不已，体液在小神父熟练的套弄中从铃口溢出，微凉的指腹从他脆弱的圆孔上擦过，这样的快感弄软了他的腰。

李帝努红着眼，二十年，第二十年，他不曾掉下的眼泪因为汹涌的快感，因为漂亮的神父，又涌上眼眶。

他在罗渽民的手中射出来，精液溅在罗渽民的脸上，顺着他的额头缓慢流下。

小神父没有慌神，把快要落进眼睛的那股蹭到拇指上，睁着一双多情的眼，盯着李帝努将沾了精的手指放进嘴中吮干净，又俯下身来和李帝努接吻。

他的精液又腥又苦，罗渽民却像没有知觉一般叼着他的舌头玩弄，吞咽的声音在李帝努耳侧异常清晰。

李帝努又硬了。

小神父泰然自若的直起身，褪掉了还穿得完整的外套和卫衣，像做洗礼一样虔诚的解开自己的裤扣。

冰凉的粘液被罗渽民挤到李帝努的小腹上，借着双手向下推开，罗渽民又撸了几把李帝努翘起的性器。

被罗渽民握着腿根推起来的时候，李帝努不可自抑的想起来那天在祭坛主导的祭祀。

钟声，被所有人虔诚唱诵的祈祷文，仪式中的液体先入祭司的口，再淋向祭品的下腹，经由祭品的下身进入身体

他是罗渽民的祭品吗，是罗渽民献给神圣耶和华的祭品吗。

罗渽民举着润滑的瓶子，粘稠的液体打在李帝努身后的入口，他惊喘一声，缠绵异常，在从未有过的诡异快感中，颤着嗓子问道

“罗渽民，我是你的祭品吗。”

润滑已经开始顺着李帝努的臀缝向下流了，罗渽民的手指归拢一股探进了无人知晓的秘密地域，他用嘴唇堵住了李帝努的叫声

“不，你是我的莉莉丝。”

李帝努在这句话的攻势里头昏脑胀，大张着腿，被罗渽民用手指肏得水声四作，除了像发春的猫一样叫喊，什么也做不了。

太悖德了，莉莉丝是耶和华赐给亚当的第一任妻子，亚当却拥有了用自己的肋骨塑造的，所有人都夸赞的神仙眷侣夏娃，而莉莉丝本人则永世在地狱的烈火旁血池肉林。

此刻李帝努再也想不起来其他恶魔的名字，罗渽民说的莉莉丝三个字，刻在了他的心脏上，鲜血直流。

他叫着罗渽民的名字，被指奸上第二次高潮。

罗渽民在他喘息的瞬间抵着穴口闯了进来。

小神父的眼睛依旧多情又温柔，他像抚摸圣经一样抚摸着李帝努的身体，下身却像野兽一样疯狂的顶弄着他的莉莉丝。

李帝努是第一次和男人上床，但几乎让他疯魔的快感足矣告诉他他和罗渽民在身体上的契合程度。

他在神父身下哭泣，在神父的攻势中沦陷，他爱着神父身下跟他一样的那个器官，爱着被神父抱在怀里，爱着神父对他的侵犯，他不可救药的爱着刚见第二面的神父。

神父爱他吗，他没能问出口，他被肏得哭叫，肏得浑身瘫软，他的腿在神父手中因为快感痉挛。

李帝努像罗渽民渴望他的乳头一般渴望着罗渽民的嘴唇，他哭着向神父讨要亲吻。

被罗渽民亲吻的时候，他感觉到前所未有的安全。

罗渽民把精液射进李帝努的身体里，滚烫的浓精把李帝努又肏射了，教堂的钟声和罗渽民的射精一起停止，他温柔的将脱力的李帝努搂进怀中，珍贵至极的亲吻。

李帝努哑着嗓子敞开自己的身体，即便只是亲吻，罗渽民的嘴唇也让他情动不已，他的腿还在痉挛，罗渽民的吻也落在那里。

沉默的温情持续了很长时间，李帝努开口的时候还有些颤抖，他问

“我是第一个吗？”

“我是你的第一个性爱对象吗。”

罗渽民停下了亲吻，他望向李帝努红着的眼睛，诚实的回答道

“不，这座城市还有很多人。”

“他们是父亲的小孩，我从父亲身边来，用身体带领他们回到父亲身边。”

像这样说着世界上最残忍的话，罗渽民的眼睛里却一派纯真，他缓慢的把自己送到李帝努身前，看着李帝努掉下眼泪来

“你爱他们吗。”

他吻去李帝努的眼泪，依旧诚实

“爱。”

“他们是父亲的小孩，我也是父亲的小孩，父亲爱他们，我也爱他们，他们也会爱我，我生来就是爱大家的，也是被爱的。”

李帝努的眼泪已经多到他无法吻去了，他埋首在李帝努被吻得斑驳的颈侧，认真的说道

“但那是无意识的，帝努。”

“我和父亲掌控着爱，我们拥有爱，但我们从来不懂爱。”

“也许，在世界伊始的那片果园里，能找到关于爱的答案，但已经没有人可以进去了。”

“帝努。”

罗渽民低沉的嗓音把这两个字咬得暧昧不已

“可是你懂，你生在互相爱着的家庭，你是生来就懂爱的。”

“你和我是不会死的，我们不会消失，只会去到该去的地方，等待在末日的大战中再次遇见。”

“你真正的父亲，你的信徒，还有你的小跟班，他们终究会在末世战争中灭亡。”

“这些人也是，他们会去到父亲身边，这个世界会崩塌，没有人类了，也没有性，没有爱，没有一切。”

罗渽民笑了一声，他亲昵的抚摸着手掌底下，李帝努裸露的肌肤。

“可是你不会，我会带你去到父亲身边，告诉他你是我的莉莉丝，这样你和爱，就会在天堂永生。”

“你和我，会在天堂永生。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我对基督教了解得不多，而且很散，所以信仰基督教的姐妹可能会觉得我很不尊重，还是请谅解一下，只是我笨拙的一个小故事而已，对小孩没有恶意，对每一个宗教我都很尊重。  
> 整个故事来自于罗渽民之前英语试卷上的一个答案  
> “what is the strongest force on earth”  
> “love”  
> 我把这句话记得很深，我觉得他像是仓央嘉措，那个多情的人，人多情的时候看起来会无比薄情，他爱所有人，他爱所有人以相同的方式。  
> 然后我想起来明朝有本《喻世明言》说，当年观音看世间情欲成灾，就自己变成美女，到妓院接客。来的男人无不倾倒，交往后则被感化，破除心中孽障。  
> 正巧这次回归李帝努把泪痣画成十字架，我没有感觉到神圣，更多的是觉得邪性还野，初舞台出来之后我就写了一段他出生在反基督家庭的小设定，睡前构思了一下，就有了这个故事  
> 概念来自于一元论和二元论的差异，一元论是神既是善也是恶，二元论分离了一元论的善恶，将恶从神身上剥离，塑造的神是纯粹的善，找了一个载体分担剥离出来的恶。  
> 所以我想，恶能被剥离，其他的应该也能剥离吧，罗渽民就是从神身上剥离出来的爱，所以他是爱本身，是爱所有人的，也是被所有人爱着的，这样他就能做那个佛妓，为自己的父亲带其他执迷不悟的小孩回家。  
> 其实有说法是莉莉丝是上帝给亚当的第一任妻子，莉莉丝走了，才有抽亚当骨头做的夏娃，而莉莉丝又正巧现在是恶魔，所以这样写了，李帝努是罗渽民的父亲赐给他的莉莉丝，其他所有和他有床笫之欢的人都是夏娃，都是他的一部分，李帝努却不是，李帝努是完全独立存在着的全然不同的人。  
> 他会和李帝努走到世界的终末，而世界上只会留下身为爱的本身的罗渽民，和李帝努这个唯一懂得爱的人  
> 关于祭祀和其他东西都是从《撒旦圣经》里提取更改的，不是真的，应该也没什么用，都是加工更改过的。  
> 写李永钦是哥哥是因为HTS的那个舞台，我起码安利了三四个朋友那个舞台，他们都超喜欢。  
> 最后罗渽民的独白是我构想中的天堂的纯真和坦诚，我和一个基督徒探讨过，为什么上帝知世人疾苦却不施以援手，独白就是我站在那个角度写出来的。  
> 很乱，也没什么意义，小孩的性格我只抓取了一种然后放大了写的这个故事，肯定ooc，有人看就很感谢了。  
> 最后，爱所有小孩，希望他们永远乘着彼得潘的船，能自由往返于现实和童话。


End file.
